I'm not jealous
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Natasha decides the best way to make a man jealous is to see her walk around with someone else on her arm and she finds a certain super soldier to be that person.
1. Prologue

**I'm not jealous**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Prologue

.

.

Steve wasn't sure what he had done to get himself into such a situation. He thought that he got along so well with all of the members of his team.

He considered them all his friends and he thought they felt the same about him. That he is their friend, not just the team leader that made all the calls in the field. They looked out for each other and he did everything in his power to make sure that none on his team was hurt and they came home alive and in one piece.

So he wasn't sure what he did to caught in a corner with a silent stare down taking place.

The blond super soldier found his back pressed in the corner and his heart racing inside his chest. His eyes were locked onto the person who'd put him in this corner and their gaze staring through his very soul.

The fiery red head kept her gaze firm and unbroken with her arms crossed and a look of determination on her face.

"Do you understand?" she questioned.

"Yes and no." Steve managed to answer.

"Very simple Steve." she said. "You are going to take me out Friday. We're going to go to dinner, then a movie and then a walk on the beach. Got it?"

"Well, yes. I understand but..."

"Good. Be ready by six. I have reservations made at a restaurant for seven o'clock. Movie starts at eight thirty and after it we go to the beach. See you then."

With that, Natasha walked off. Leaving Steve to watch her form vanish down the hall with a confused and stunned look on his face.

"What was that about?" he asked himself as he peeled himself from the wall.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Why exactly am I taking you out?" Steve asked as he helped Natasha out of the car. They were both dressed for a night out but the blond soldier had yet to hear why all of this was taking place to begin with.

"What? Can't we just be friends and hang out together?" Natasha asked and recieved a skeptic look from the tall man. "Alright. You got me there. I have my reasons Steve. Don't worry. It's nothing bad. All you have to do is stick close and stay handsome."

Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion as she took his arm and they walked to the building before them. It was a great restuarant. Not too fancy or too casual.

They walked inside and were right away guided to a table near the windows.

Steve, being the gentleman that he is, held out Natasha's chair for her. Once she was seated he took his own and a waiter came by for their drink order while they looked over the menu's.

Despite the fact that he was starving, Steve couldn't really focus on food at the moment. He was still trying to figure out why Natasha wanted this date in the first place.

It wasn't really like her to pull something like this unless she was getting something out of it and the only reason she'd want something out of a situation was most likely because someone offended her and got on her angry side.

Steve was smart enough to know that he didn't want to get on that side which was why he agreed to this little 'date'.

"So, tell me some things about yourself Steve." Natasha said keeping her eyes on her menu.

"Really?" Steve asked sounding skeptic but surprised. He figured the other members of the team knew enough about his past to not really ask any questions. Other than his time in the war, he was a pretty simple person.

"Yes." Natasha answered looking up at him.

"Are you going to tell me a little about yourself?" Steve questioned.

Natasha bit her lip as she thought over the question.

"Look. This is all strange to begin with but wanting to know about me without telling about yourself just makes it a little more strange." Steve said. "And I still want to know what this is all about."

"You'll hate me if I tell you why." Natasha said keeping her eyes down, not really looking at anything.

"Natasha, we fought along side each other, helped each other, we see each other on a daily basis. There's no way that I could not like you." Steve said.

"Tell you what, how about we see how the rest of this date goes and I'll consider telling you."

"How about I hear the whole story now or I walk out right now?" Steve replied with a smirk.

"You're cheeky aren't you?"

"I can be." Steve replied. "So? What's the answer?"

"Let's just say that...I want to get someone's attention." Natasha said after a moment of hesitation.

"Wait, wait. You mean to tell me what we're here like this right now because you're trying to make someone jealous?" Steve asked.

Natasha bit her lip a little and remained silent. That was all the confirmation Steve needed.

"I never thought I'd be in a situation like this." he said. "Nor did I ever think that Natasha Romanoff was using me to make someone jealous."

"Don't rub it in." Natasha said with a smirk. "Look, I'm sorry I put you through this Steve but you were the only one who wouldn't just walk out on me and, let's face it, you're really easy on the eyes."

"Thanks." Steve said with a faint blush.

"I bet women were just throwing themselves at you in your time."

"Actually, very much the opposite."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Tony looked at the clock that read 10:38.

He wasn't one for coming home early whenever he went out but for Steve and Natasha to be out so late was a bit of a surprise. It was even more surprising of the fact that Natasha actually got their team leader to go out at all.

Getting Steve to go out for group outings was really the only time they could get him out at all. It was easy to see that Steve wasn't getting use to the way his once home is now. Bigger, louder, more chaotic...

Tony was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the doors open. He watched as Steve and Natasha walked into the room, both smiling and seemed like they had a good time out.

"You're both past curfew." he said. "Grounded for a week. No exceptions."

"Ok. That means that you'll have to take our shifts at SHIELD." Natasha said.

"Time served." Tony said. "So where the heck were you two?"

"Just...out." Natasha answered.

Tony raised a questioning eyebrow to the two.

"We just went to eat and then a movie." Steve said.

"You should have been back at least an hour ago." Tony said with a sly smirk. "Were you two doing something I shouldn't know about? Natasha, please tell me you got Captain By the Book to do something naughty."

"He didn't." Natasha answered. "We were getting to know each other which I guess is why we were gone so long."

"Bonding without the rest of the group? I feel so betrayed." Tony said, grabbing his drink and heading to the door. "I'm going to have to sleep to get over my hurt."

"Good luck with that." Natasha said as Tony left the room. She then looked to Steve. "Thanks for putting up with me tonight Steve and thanks for not being mad. Believe me, I feel bad about it."

"Well, I'm not upset." Steve said. "I do admit that I wish I had known the truth from the start but it was nice to get to know you a little better Natasha."

"Same with you Steve. It's nice to know more about you that the world doesn't know already."

Steve lightly chuckled.

"Well, this was fun." he said.

"Yeah. We should try it again sometime." Natasha said. "As friends."

"I'd like that." Steve said. "Well, guess I better be turning in."

"Same here. Thanks again Steve." Natasha said. "Good night."

"Good night."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **_**This chapter is really just Steve and Natasha talking. I just needed to update something but I haven't had an idea yet. Sorry.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"So who's the guy you're trying to make jealous?" Steve asked as he and Natasha walked together through Central Park.

"Don't worry about that right now." Natasha said. "You'll find out soon. If everything goes according to plan."

"I have never known one of your plans to go wrong before." Steve said. "Maybe you can take charge during the next mission."

"Don't like always calling the shots?" Natasha asked watching as a young boy tossed a tennis ball for his yellow lab to catch.

"It's fine but it's always nice to know what others are capable of." Steve answered. "I did the same thing to my team during the war. Found out they just wanted to blow stuff up."

Natasha lightly chuckled.

"If you don't mind my asking, what was it like growing up during your time?" she asked.

Steve lightly smiled. No one really asked about his childhood because they assumed they already knew it. But really, all they knew was that he was a scrawny kid who always got beat up until he was accepted into the super soldier program.

"It wasn't too bad." he said. "Other than growing up during the Depression, during a war and always getting beaten in allies, it was pretty nice. Things were simple. People were friendly, there wasn't mass chaos from threats and things like aliens were just in comics."

"Must have been nice." Natasha said as they came to a large fountain with benches around it. They took a seat on one of them. "Sometimes I wish I could have seen what that time was like. It sounds like a paradise compared to how things are today."

"Looking back, it does." Steve said. "Myself and Schmidt were the only real life 'super hero and super villan' and it was hard for people to accept until they saw the difference one person could make."

"Now there's hundreds of good and bad guys." Natasha said. "It's amazing how certain things get started."

"Think that people are the way they are now is because of me and Schmidt?" Steve asked.

"No." Natasha answered. "People turned out this way on their own accord. People picked their own paths. Your legacies were heard by everyone but only people who were serious about following in your footsteps turned into some of the best or worst people there are. It was their choice. Nothing for you to blame yourself for. There were dozens of people who wanted to be just like Captain America and I can't blame them. After seeing you in action, I can see why people were trying to replicate the serum. You're someone people should be like."

Steve lightly smiled.

"Thanks." he said. "So...how long is this plan of yours?"

"Not very long." Natasha answered. "Should only last a few weeks. If that's ok with you."

"Well, I'm not ok with lying but I have to admit that it has been nice spending time with you Natasha. Thor is the only person who I actually talk to and most of the time he talks about wishing he could have done something to help Loki. Clint's always running around in the vents for whatever reason and Bruce and Tony are always in the lab working on something that just confuses me."

Natasha lightly smiled upon hearing that Steve wasn't upset with her plans. She was starting to wonder if there was anything, besides the evil enemies they had and Tony, that would get him angry.

"I really appreciate what you're doing for me Steve." she said looking at the ground. "Normally I try not to let myself feel this way."

"Why?" Steve asked. "Why would you deny yourself the chance to really like someone?"

"I was trained not to let emotions get in the way." Natasha said. "But when Clint brought me out of that life, he told me that I could let myself believe what I want. When these feelings started to show up...it caught me by surprise. I've never felt like this before."

"I can understand about the emotions getting in the way part." Steve said. "Colonel Phillips had told me the same thing a few times but that was one order that I couldn't follow. Besides, it didn't seem right for Captain America to just walk into enemy territory and blow up everyone in sight. There were children, mothers and wives, and I couldn't live with myself if I had done something like that."

"You saved a lot of people like that." Natasha said. "Everyone knows about how you stopped the Hydra ship. I've never known anyone to do something like that. Knowing that they wouldn't come back...I really can see why you were picked to be the super soldier."

Steve lightly smiled.

"It was a promsie I made and I don't ever plan to break it." he said.

Natasha smiled.

"Enough with the sappy moment." she said with a smirk. "Let's go do something fun."

"Any suggestions?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"So when were you two gonna tell us?"

Steve snapped his attention from his sketch book to the right to spot Clint relaxing on the lounge chair.

"Who's gonna tell what when?" the soldier asked confused.

"You and Natasha." Clint answered simply. "You two are going out right?"

"Going out?"

"Dating, Cap." the archer answered.

"Oh. No. We're not dating." Steve answered returning to his drawing.

"Then why are you spending so much time together all of a sudden?" Clint asked curiously. "I mean, you guys are good friends but just out of nowhere you're both going places and staying out for hours at a time. You two have to be dating and I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"Really?" Steve asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. Tony's got big money on this." Clint answered.

"Well, I hope it's not too much. Natasha and I are _not_ dating. She just asked for a favor and I'm helping her out."

"What favor is that?" Clint asked.

"Can't tell you that." Steve answered. "She wants it to be a secret."

"You know, that's just making me further believe that you and Natasha _are_ dating." Clint stated.

"Well, we're not." Steve stated.

"What if I were to try to gather proof that you were dating?"

"You wouldn't get much. We don't really do anything but talk."

"About?"

"She asks me what things were like in my time and I ask her about random things that I know won't upset her. She told me about the time you had to dress in drag in India." Steve answered.

"She's just jealous the shoes fit me." Clint said defensivly. "Alright. I won't ask anymore if you don't tell me anything else she's said about my disguises."

"Deal." Steve agreed.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"If there's one thing that will make Clint shut his mouth it's the mention of his many drag digsuises." Natasha declared with a smile as she threw a kick that was easily blocked.

"He shut up right away when I mentioned the story of India." Steve said blocking a punch.

"He keeps saying that I was jealous that the sandals fit him and not me." Natasha said.

"How many times has he had to dress like that?" Steve asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No."

Natasha chuckled.

"Let's call training done for the day." Steve said.

"Sounds good." Natasha agreed. "So, what movie are we going to see tonight?"

"What do you feel like watching?" Steve asked.

"Something with action. I'm not into those chick flicks."

"Into what?"

"Oh Steve, there's so much you have to learn." Natasha said with a smile. "Just be ready and waiting by seven."

"Yes ma'am."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Iron Fist, this is Agent Shadow Wing. Do you copy?"

_"Clint, just use our regular names. You're confusing me with these secret codes."_ Tony replied.

"Sorry."

_"So, have you spotted them yet?"_

"They went into the theater about two hours ago. Movie should be over by now. Crowd is starting to come out of the building." Clint answered from his crouching position on the top of a building as he looked through binoculars toward a large theater building.

_"Let me know when you spot them."_

"Copy that ring leader."

_"Stop calling me that. This whole thing was your idea."_

Clint merely smirked but quickly lost it the second he spotted a mane of red hair. He focused more and got a clear sight of Steve and Natasha walking away from the building.

He narrowed his eyes when he spotted that Natasha had her arms wrapped around one of Steve's and how she was smiling at whatever he was talking about.

_What the..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha slowly looked over the top of the book she was reading to see Clint staring at her from where he sat on the coffee table. She almost cursed that he was the only person who could sneak up on her.

"What?" she asked not liking being snuck up on and stared at.

"When were you gonna tell us that you and Cap are together?" he asked.

"It's none of your business Clint." she answered.

"Kinda hard to miss though." the archer said. "But are you two a thing?"

"What did I just say?!"

"Come on Nat. You can tell me." Clint said.

"And then you'd tell Tony and then Steve and I would be hearing it until the end of time." Natasha declared.

"I won't tell. I promise." Clint stated, obviously just wanting confirmation and Natasha was more than willing to let him squirm a bit.

"Clint, as the old saying goes, that's for me to know and you to find out." Natasha said returning to her book.

"You are evil." Clint said with a smirk. "I _will_ find out."

"Whatever you say Clint."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Well?" Tony asked spotting Clint enter the lab.

"She won't say anything." he answered.

"Well, if last night was any indication of anything, I'd say that they are dating and are trying to keep it secret." Tony said.

"They're not doing a very good job of that." Clint said. "I've seen Natasha do stuff like this on undercover missions. Fooled me pretty good a few times. I think she doesn't care if her and Cap are seen like this."

"Guess we have to get the info from our dear captain." Tony said.

"Think he'll talk though?" Clint asked with a look of uncertainty. "He's a soldier and he's been trained to hold out information. He told me himself that what's going on between him and Natasha is top secret. I don't think we can come up with anything that will make him talk."

"Oh there is. We just have to use the right method." Tony said. "That regular torture method stuff is outdated. What we need to do, is make him talk by using the things that make him most nervous."

"Dude, you're a genius." Clint exclaimed.

"I know." Tony replied with an arrogant smirk.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_I'm singing my death warrant coming in here like this._ Clint thought to himself as he walked into the gym where he quickly spotted Steve lifting weights.

The total weight that Steve was bench pressing was making Clint a little nervous about this plan. He vowed right then and there that if he left this room with any part of him bruises and or bleeding then Tony was going to pay for it later.

The archer walked over and made his presence known.

"You know you're suppose to have a spotter." he said jokingly.

"Care to offer?" Steve replied as he kept lifting the weight with little effort. "Thor took off somewhere so I don't really have a choice unless Tony suits up. But I doubt that will happen."

"Good point." Clint said. "Anyway, when you're done here, think you can help me out with something?"

"What is it?" Steve asked placing the weight back on the rack and sat up.

"I need help learning to control my sense of speech when I'm being tortured for secrets." Clint answered looking a little sheepish.

"I thought they trained you for that at SHIELD." Steve said with questioning look.

"Not any more." Clint answered. "They expect you to walk in already knowing what to do these days Cap. I'm alright when keeping a secret but I could use a little more work. Who better to ask than Captain America?"

Steve lightly smirked. It wasn't very often that the others would ask his help for something like this but he was always willing to help.

"Alright. When do you want to do it?" he asked.

"At three?"

"Sounds good."

"Great. Meet you in the lab. Tony wants to learn a few things about this too." Clint said.

"He could use a little help in the keeping his mouth shut department." Steve said making Clint chuckle.

"I agree Cap." the archer said before leaving the gym.

_Mission accomplish._ Clint boasted to himself. _Now I just have to wait for the fun part._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"That woman knows too much." Tony declared as he watched the monitor where Natasha was pulling Steve through the door and out into the sidewalk. "How did she find out?!"

"Don't ask me. Like you said, she knows too much." Clint answered.

"Want to follow them?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"You could use a little help in being sneaky." Clint replied with a smirk. "Let's go!"

"Hey! I'm sneaky!" Tony protested as he followed the archer.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"So they were going to try to get me to talk huh?" Steve said as he and Natasha sat together at an outdoor table at a cafe.

"They were." Natasha answered. "Just be on the look out from now on."

"I will." Steve vowed. "Guess when something of interest is going on those two have to know every detail."

"Clint is horrible at that." Natasha said. "It's good when it comes to a mission but when it's personal lives and business...Let's just say that I've given him a black eye or two."

"I knew there was a good reason that I've walked carefully around you." Steve said with a smirk.

"Smart choice." Natasha said copying his smirk and grabbed hold of his hand. Steve flinched at first but then curled his fingers around hers.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I don't get it." Clint said looking through a pair of binoculars.

"What?" Tony asked with his back to the wall and looking at something on his small tablet.

"Natasha is being all..._friendly_ with Steve." Clint answered and quickly found his binoculars missing from his hands.

"Where?" Tony asked holding the binoculars and searching the streets.

"Cafe. Table third from the left." Clint answered.

Tony followed Clint's instruction and his mouth fell open in surprise when he spotted the spy and soldier sitting at a table together with their hands being held by the other in plain sight.

"Maybe she finally convinced him to lighten up?" Tony suggested. "I would surely praise her for it."

"Doesn't seem like her style though." Clint said with a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he and Tony each took a lense of the binoculars to watch as a waiter came by with their bill.

Ever the gentleman, Steve grabbed the bill and paid it. Natasha was smiling at him the entire time and they soon left with Natasha's arm around Steve's.

"Maybe they're going out." Clint suggested with a hint of uncertainty.

"I don't know." Tony replied as they continued to follow the two as they walked down the sidewalk. "The super spy and super soldier dating? Somehow it doesn't sound...not scary somehow."

"I know." Clint agreed. "Natasha and Steve dating? It just sounds off."

"A master assassin and the American icon." Tony added. "That's about the funniest thing I've heard since Thor told me that he uses a rainbow bridge to travel back and forth from here to Asgard."

"Lost 'em." Clint huffed. "Let's get down onto the streets and follow them."

Tony watched in amazement as Clint hauled himself over the side of the building and expertly climbed down.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take the fire escape." he said.


End file.
